


Please Don't Go

by ApollosArtemis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flyler, Friendship!Flyler, Kinda Romantic Flyler, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosArtemis/pseuds/ApollosArtemis
Summary: It's Floriana's last day on set and her and Chyler share an emotional goodbye.





	Please Don't Go

The second they yelled cut Chyler knew she couldn't do it again. They had decided that all of her scenes with Floriana would be shot in chronological order, which had been great so far. All of the other scenes they had shot a few times, but this one she couldn't do again. 

Not when she was leaning against a door that didn't lead anywhere with Flo on the other side, when it felt like her heart was actually being smashed into a billion pieces, when all she wanted to do was run through the door and hug her costar and never let her go. 

So when the director announced that this was it, they didn't need a second take, that was what she did. 

Flo was waiting for her, opening up her arms the second Chyler threw the door open. As the two women hugged the crew decided to give them some privacy, and decided to close the set for the day once they had had their moment of peace. 

The very moment they embraced Chyler broke into tears again, squeezing Floriana so thight against her the smaller woman almost couldn't breathe. It did mean she was close enough to hear the string of whispered "Stay, please stay" Chyler choked out in between her tears. Once she calmed down a bit she pulled away from Flo to give her some space. 

Floriana wiped away her tears with her tumb and let out a quiet "Oh honey" before she could really stop to think about the fact that she had adressed her friend with a pet name. 

Chyler started to apologise, but Flo interrupted her softly with "Do you trust me?" to which she replied with "Always."

The "Good, let's hope you still do after this." that Flo whispered confused her enough to start a sentece with "What do you-" but got silenced by Floriana's lips that were softly pressed against her own. 

They had kissed with tongue before, today actually, since they filmed all the Sanvers scenes in one day, and Flo thought it had matched the setting of a desperate act of love before it would all fall apart. Neither had thought they would do it again, and neither thought they would do it as themselves. But here they were, Chyler pressing Floriana against the wall whilst they made out like their lives depended on it, in which case they would defenitly live to tell the tale. 

The kiss ended when they ran out of oxygen, and lead to their foreheads pressed together. 

"Please don't go. We can work it out."

"Sweetheart, we literally just filmed the break-up scene. You've done everything in your power, but we're at a point where fighting is no longer an option."

"I need you," Chyler's breath hitched and Floriana swore a tear ran down her cheek but she was too late to catch it, "I can't do this without you." 

"Of course you can, you've done it before." 

"That's not the same and you know it." Both accepted that Chyler would just remain a crying mess as more tears started to fall. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." 

Chyler blinked a few times, clearing her tears away, but they returned when she looked down at Flo again and whispered it one last time. "Stay."

"I love you, and I wish I could, but we both know I can't. Not like this, not when everything we do ends up on the cutting floor, when we have to improvise kisses because they're not in the script. I can't take it anymore Chy, I'm sorry."

"The fans deserve better. Maggie and Alex deserve better. Goddamnit, we-" Chyler tried to keep her voice from breaking when she continued, but failed spectacularly. "We deserve better. So much better." 

"I know we do, and the fans know that too, but the writers are refusing to accept that they are in fact wrong for not listening to them, to us, so we've always been fighting a losing battle." 

"So this is it then?" Chyler asked after a small pause in which neither of them knew what to do.

"This is not 'it', this is the end of our proffesional relationship, we still have - and we'll always have - our friendship."

"Which won't be the same without you on set," Flo tilted her head and Chyler laughed nervously, "God I'm gonna miss you. Who am I kidding, I already miss you." 

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." 

"You promise we'll stay intact?" 

"You have my word." 

Chyler smiled sadly. "Ride or die."

"Ride or die," Flo whispered while she slowly unentangeled herself from Chyler, and when they were no longer touching she added: "See you around Chy." 

That was the moment they both let their tears run free, which they swear kept happening for days after Floriana left the set and never came back. And if they're truly honest, they'll tell you they cried for weeks. And stopped watching Supergirl.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I made them kiss, but in my head it was a one time only thing that just happened because they both turned into emotional messes and for some reason kissing felt like the best way to voice their mostly-platonic-but-also-kinda-crushy-feelings for each other.


End file.
